Articulated bridges are sufficiently known from the prior art. For example, from the EP 583 491 B1, an articulated bridge is known in which an insertion opening is located in each case in the floors of the vehicles coupled in an articulated manner, whereby the articulated bridge is anchored such that it can move along the axis parallel to the lengthwise axis of the vehicle. The articulated bridge itself is thereby centered between the two vehicles, such that each end of the articulated bridge is provided with a leaf spring which abuts the housing of the vehicle at one end, and at the other end rests against the articulated bridge. The leaf spring ensures—as has already been pointed out—that the articulated bridge always remains in a somewhat central position relative to the two vehicles as they move. As has already been explained, the articulated bridge is inserted in the insertion opening of each vehicle in such a manner that it can move in the lengthwise direction. It is thereby possible for the articulated bridge to yield to the movement occurring when the two vehicles move transversally relative to each other, as occurs, for example, when the vehicle is moving through an S-shaped curve. It should be noted particularly that an articulated bridge can accommodate an angle, i.e. a deflection along the lengthwise axis of the vehicles, of 45°.